Computerpolis 2
Computerpolis 2 (also known as Computopia 2 in some regions) is a 2007 American computer-animated science fantasy comedy-adventure film produced by Geo LTD. Animation and is the last in the series to be distributed by Columbia Pictures via Sony Pictures Releasing before Universal Studios announced its distribution agreement with Geo LTD. in 2008. As the sequel to the 2004 film Computerpolis, director Audel LaRoque, producer Mandy Sekelsky, and writer David C. Cobb all returned for the film. John Debney and Heitor Pereira, composers of the first film, also composed the original music for this film. The 30th Geo LTD. feature film, Computerpolis 2 takes place two years after the first film, with Peri Dazz now being 16 years old. It focuses on Peri and Nicky entering an massively multiplayer virtual reality online sandbox game, during which Peri finds love. Soon, Computerpolis plunges into chaos when a group of hackers try to hijack Peri's computer and take over Computerpolis. The original voice cast — Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Dan Fogler, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Garry Marshall and Jennifer Tilly — all reprised their roles in the sequel, and they are joined by Sarah Silverman, Chris Pine and Eddie Izzard. Computerpolis 2 was released in the United States theaters on Christmas Day, December 25, 2007 (exactly three years after its predecessor). The film received mostly positive reviews from critics and grossed $369 million on a $180 million budget, becoming the highest-grossing Geo LTD. film of 2007. It was also a commercial and critical success, though it suffered competition with another Columbia Pictures film The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep. It was the final film in the Computerpolis franchise to be animated by Geo LTD. Blur before the studio was renamed Blur Animation Workshop. A sequel, titled Computerpolis 3, was released in 2010, and another film, titled Computerpolis 4, is set for release in 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz, a teenage girl whom Peri develops a crush on *Chris Pine as Cyber-Boy, the leader of a group of hackers who try to overthrow Peri's computer *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss *David Hyde Pierce as Spyware Stan *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Garry Marshall as Notepad Ned *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz *Harland Williams as Mr. Error, an anthropomorphic error message. Williams previously voiced Milo in the first film. *Audel LaRoque as a spamming player *Kevin Michael Richardson as the announcer *Lori Alan as one of the players *John DiMaggio as one of the hackers and Cyber-Boy's henchmen *Jim Cummings as a janitor *Carlos Alazraqui as one of the players *Mark Hamill as the manager. *Paul and Frank, the two internet officers from its predecessor, make non-speaking cameo appearances in various scenes Additional voices *John Lavelle *Bob Bergen *Jack Angel *Danny Mann *Fred Tatasciore *Wendy Hoffman *Elisa Gabrielli *Michael Wildshill *Jason Marsden *Zachary Gordon *Bill Farmer *Keith Ferguson *Jess Harnell *Keith Lango *Bridget Hoffman *Dee Bradley Baker *John Cygan *Ariel Winter *Gregg Berger *John Kassir *Jeff Fowler *Debi Derryberry *Yuri Lowenthal *Joshua Seth *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Laraine Newman *Mandy Sekelsky *George Schermer *Bryce Papenbrook *Lloyd Sherr *Jamie Marchi *Jan Rabson Production After the success of the first film, the sequel was announced on January 4, 2005. "Computerpolis ... has become Geo LTD's first-ever CGI franchise. We plan to release the sequel theatrically in Christmas 2007," said Geo G., Geo LTD's CEO. It was later revealed that director Audel LaRoque had started drafting the outline for a sequel in September 2004 during the post-production of the first film. In October 2005, Geo LTD. announced a subtitle for the sequel, Internet Chaos, which was changed by March 2006 to The Error of Doom before simply being retitled to Computerpolis 2 in November 2006. In February 2006, Geo G. confirmed that they had started working on the film. Casting In May 2005, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Peter Boyle was negotiating to voice a villain, named Cyber-Boy, but the negotiations failed. Release In November 2007, the film was selected for competition at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival, and it received a wide release on December 25, 2007. Home media Computerpolis 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 5, 2008. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray again on May 4, 2010. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office Coming soon! Music Sequels ''Main article: Computeropolis 3 ''References Category:2000s Category:2007 Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Computerpolis Category:Computerpolis 2 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Geo LTD. films Category:Columbia Pictures films